crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Crush
Girl Crush is a VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview Again, this character set is composed of three female characters: Black List, Global Risk and Special. She still retains the usual Furious Kick and the Shadow Switchblades from Runaways. Unlike the three previous VVIP character sets (Nymphs, Runaways and Ultimatum), the Special form does not looks smaller than any normal characters in PvP mode; therefore, the Special form can be used in Zombie Mode and Mutation Mode (and variants). She also has her own exclusive voice pack like any other VVIP character sets. On the BL side, she wears a cheetah coat with a brown crop top and a short brown skirt along with long brown socks, which shows off her tattoos along her body. She has similar orange hair like DX Heroine-Puma. On the GR side, she has a similar outfit style like the BL one, but sports a blue studded leather jacket with a blue crop top and faded short shorts. She also has a heart tattoo on her chest with a choker, along with an ammo belt around her hip; furthermore, her hair is gray. On the Special side, she wears a short latex blue dress with a dress collar and long stockings with an ammo strap around her waist. She has star tattoos under her eye and wears a headband with ears in her blonde hair. Uniquely, her arms look slightly thinner and also has more details such as Shadow Blades, arm rings or spines. Availability * CF China: Charm Features * Furious Kick: Only for BL and GR character (press E'''). * '''Emotion: Ability to express emotions by pressing the N''' key. * '''Throwing Knives: Press 2''' to select between throwing knives and secondary weapon. * '''Random Ability: use the interface on the storage to reroll the current ability to a new one randomly (Shockwave Sword, Dual Daphne Saber, Shapeshifter, Dash or Bonus Movement Speed in ZM). * Special Character: Available in Zombie Modes and Mutation Modes. Retains all bonus perks. * Immunity to self/teammates grenade. * '''+200% EXP '''bonus for the owner. Trivia *In CF China, when this character was first released, there are code errors which makes her use the voice pack from normal female character even though she still correctly use her own voice command. **And strangely, she incorrectly shares the leg models with The Fates. *Strangely, Girl Crush also equips Shadow Blades on her side and can be seen in both first and third person views, but never got used. Instead, she use Shadow Switchblades instead. *Starting from this character, newly-added female characters will have thinner arms compared to other previous female characters. Gallery Global Risk= Crusherz GR Throwing Knife.png|Throwing Knife Crusherz GR Kick.png|Furious Kick 110_1.PNG|Loading Screen |-| Black List= Crusherz BL Throwing Knife.png|Throwing Knife Crusherz BL Kick.png|Furious Kick 110_0.PNG|Loading Screen Crusherz BL.png|Render |-| Special= Crusherz SP w Dual Daphne Saber.png|Using Dual Daphne Saber Crusherz SP w Shockwave Sword.png|Using Shockwave Sword 111_0.PNG|Loading Screen |-| Emotions= Crusherz Clapping.png|Clapping Crusherz Tauting.png|Taunting Crusherz Taking A Picture.png|Taking A Picture Crusherz Taking A Selfie.png|Taking A Selfie Crusherz Admiring.png|Admiring Crusherz Crossing Arms.png|Crossing Arms Crusherz Salute.png|Salute Videos 【CF】 Cross Fire China Crusherz Girl Crush (艾玛) VVIP Beta ! Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP